total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hyper Anon/Guess the fights
I am going to be put these fights on the Hyper Anon wiki. So guess Rayquaza vs ???(Gods of Thunder) Freddy Fazbear vs ???(Evil Child spirits haunting a place) Saitama vs ???(Teens on their way to becoming a hero) Sakura Haruno vs ???(Female Ninjas) Harley Quinn vs ???(Notice meh sempie!) Pyrrha Nikos vs ???(This match is very metal) Waluigi vs ???(The unknown racers) Spongebob and Patrick vs ???(The powerful beings of the sea) Gaara vs ???(Elementists bannished by their own fathers) Danny Phantom vs ???(A very powerful reality warping ghost vs Ghost Hunter) Mechagodzilla vs ???(The armored versions of a powerful hero, one cute, one giant and dangerous) Saxton Hale vs ???(Dictators of Manliness behind the game) Shao Kahn vs ???(Devourers of souls with Holy weapons) Garnet vs ???(Made of magic, grew up with a troubled past) Mike Schmidt vs ???(Sucks to be the protagonist of one of the internet's scariest stuff) Sokka vs ???(Buttmonkeys with really good luck) Donetello vs ???(Sticks and stones can break bones which is why they are used as weapons/Spear vs Staff) Flippy vs ???(Internet's best cute and hard to suspect murderers.) Raiden vs ???(Battle of the armored knights who fell to evil, Magic vs Tech) Ms Pacman vs ???(The Ghostbuster's wives) Aang vs ???(Don't have the heart to kill?) Indominus Rex vs ???(Insane lab experiments) Rain vs ???(Water those!) Cell vs ???(Stop copying me!) Golden Freddy vs ???(Internet's reality warpers) Nightmare(FNAF) vs ???(Love vs Hate in a battle of internet's scariest stuff) Darth Vader vs ????(Armored Knights that where once servants, Good vs Evil) Genos vs ????(Once a normal person, now enhanced with machines) Plankton vs ???(Nickelodean's most evil tech users, CUT! I mean how is Nick for kids?!) Cool Cat vs ???(Bully vs School Murderer) Austin Powers vs ???(Secret Agents, one a comedic spy, and one a bruteful murderer) The Blob vs ???(The ___, themed horror movie characters) Mettaton vs ???(Dancing and singing, pieces of technology from the internet) Dimentio vs ???(Our Childhood's reality warpers from OP franchises of our childhood's series) Miss Fortune vs ???(Regenerating fighting game characters, who can take each other apart....and put each other back together) Thor vs ???(It's hamma time!) Mumen Rider vs ???(Weaklings from OP franchises) Scott Cawthon(FNAF world) vs ???(The main antagonists from indie games) Beerus vs ???(OP anime gods of destruction) Frieza vs ???(We can destroy anything! One looks innocent, one is an alien) Spiderman vs ???(I was a teenage hero.) Luke Skywalker vs ???(Lightsaber heroes) Discord vs ???(Chaotic evil magic users) Captain Falcon vs ???(Racers) Hercule vs ???(DBZ vs DC, with weaklings) Dan Hibiki vs ???(Weaklings) Alexander Anderson vs ???(Anime's holy weapon users, Monsters of God and Death) Paulenta vs ???(The hottest magic girls ever) Asriel vs ???(Time destroying gods, horrible fanbases) Sans vs ???(Pun makers, Skeleton vs Vampire.) Creative World Steve vs ???(The OP summoning versions of an indie game character) Builderman vs ???(Gods with holy weapons that can destroy anything) Inspector Gadget vs ???(Incopetent Crime Fighter vs Incopetent Criminals) Paper Mario vs ???(OP versions of our childhood hero) Lobo vs ???(Unkillable Marksman) Asura vs ???(God vs God Killer, fists vs Weapons and armor) Weiss Schnee vs ???(2cold4me) Godzilla vs ???(Big and small dinosaurs) Isaac(Binding of Isaac) vs ???(Religous video game characters, who use their religion as attacks, I am not kidding, they literally have attacks involving God or something) Herobrine vs ???(Unkillable Undead villains) Guts vs ???(Anime assassin knights from very bloody shows) Captain Planet vs ???(PaciFISTS) Madotsuki vs ???(Indie/RPG game characters) Flowey vs ???(Indie Game Villains with reality warping) Category:Blog posts